


Wolf's Mask

by SpawnOfYaoi



Category: Assassination Classroom, Karmagisa - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Cheating, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Insane Karma, Insanity, Kidnapping, Kunugigaoka, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Obsession, Physical Abuse, Possession, Rape, Torture, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnOfYaoi/pseuds/SpawnOfYaoi
Summary: A wolf prowled through hoards of rabbits, licking his lips and hopping on his hind legs. He howled to the moon, crimson staining his white muzzle, staining it a sickening scarlet as he snarled at the mutilated corpse of his pray. The next day he was back to following the herd with hungry eyes, desperation a primal need that had overtaken all logical thoughts.





	1. Epilogue

"Hush-a-by baby, babe not mine."

Each chilling note that was sung was punctuated by faint splashing sound. A sharpened knife glinted in the spectral light shed by the moon, twirled expertly between saturnine fingers. Crimson was bedded into the fingernails and crusted on the fingers, yet the palms were spotless. There was whimper as the tall man stepped forward, so more of his body was released by the tenacious grip of the shadows. Hair a matching shade of crimson as on his hands, clothes saturated by the same colour.

"My woeful wail, do you pity never?"

Another whine as the beam of illumination moved onto the figure in the middle of the room. Almost bald scalps shining with scarlet, clumps of inky hair barely hanging on, as if slashed by a jagged object. They were nude, body exposed for all to observe.  
Emaciated, ribs pressing against the paper white skin. Genitals so mutilated that you wouldn't be able to tell their sex if the man in front of them hadn't destroyed the swaying lumps on their chest. Scars riddling the flesh, some still oozing a thick cardinal that slid down their stick-like legs and splashed to the floor.

"Hush-a-by baby, babe not mine."

She released a pathetic sniffle, barely able to struggle against the chains that kept her suspended over the grey, concrete floor, "I'm sorry, whatever I have done, I'm so sorry and I won't do it again!"  
Maintaining his silence, the man simply stepped closer and closer, his heavy duty boots echoing around the cavernous shelter and amplifying the noise until it was booming into her ear, the only sound that could be hear for miles besides the lullaby. Each footstep like a lions' roar, demanding respect and submission, smirking as they walked over the shaking ground.

"A year ago I was snatched forever."

Sobs became incoherent as he pressed the razor edge of his knife against her temple, not breaking skin but enough to announce the presence of the deadly object. Her breathing became ragged as he began to babble and ramble, and if the man wasn't sick of her attitude then he would have begun to laugh. Laugh at how pathetic and cowardly that the women was. How naïve and imprudent she was as to have not picked up on what he planned to do, realise that all hope was futile and given up on her pesky existence.

With one swift flick of his wrist, movement so practiced that it was smoother than silk, the blade severed her spinal cord with a well-placed cut to her neck. She cried out in agony as he reached down and used took her ankles in one hand, squeezing and snapping them together as if they were twigs.

"You only have yourself to blame you know? For this. If you had just stopped resisting then you would still be alive, I wouldn't have gotten so bored of you so quickly." his voice was cold and empty, as far from guilty as you can imagine.

With that, she spluttered out a few last words, before her green eyes dulled and dimmed to the point where they were grey. Like a lightbulb had been turned off.  
Whistling a jovial tune, he released the chains from above, letting her corpse fall to the floor with a sickening thud and a crack as the remaining bones in her frail form broke.  
You see, he wasn't doing this because he was insane. No, he was doing this because he was sane.

If insanity had gripped his brain then he wouldn't be able to pull of half of the things that he does, he would mess up just for the thrill of it. No, he preferred to think that he was just an avid player, who laid out clues that nobody seemed to catch.

In fact, he was the sanest out of everybody. You might disagree, but the reason is that he was just thinking logically, and that was the cause for this. What made him deadly was not that he was psychotic, it was because he was so sane. He would plan each detail out to the T before proceeding, with a backup plan and a plan in case the backup plan failed.  
He had nothing left to lose, nobody really cared for him and those who did were buried fifteen feet underneath, covered by dirt and then a layer of cement then more dirt. They weren't coming back anytime soon.

So, to occupy his time, he chased after what made him happy. Toying with people, forcing them to face the harsh reality that he was thrust into at the mild age of two, break their euphoric delusion of the world for the last days of their life. Then clean up thoroughly and move onto his next toy, see if anyone can top how much fun he had with the last one.  
So, wiping his knife down with an aged rag, he plotted where to move to next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunny hopped along the hoard, not quite keeping pace but not yet lagging behind. He could hear the wolf within them but couldn't find it within himself to care that someone, or even him, could be the next victim. Slowly, the light was slipping out of his cerulean eyes as his greying fur began to grow.

"I love you, I love you, my little perfection."

Distinguishable whispers of pure insanity and delirium, quiet as a mouse yet the only sound audible over the thumping and ringing. Images blurred together, real combining with the visions to create a nightmare that taunted and mocked him, beating and stabbing his darkest fears. Tepid liquid trickled down the side of his head as they spoke in tongue, hissing and spitting at him.

"My little perfection, mine, mine. Nobody else will ever have you."

A icy touch ghosting over his bare body, dipping into the hot drips and spreading in over his scarred torso, following each bone in his prominent ribs, staining the pallid skin a deep crimson with their sadistic vision. It burnt his skin. He could feel the haunting wails that were ripped violently from his throat, feel how this face contorted into one of pure and utter agony as salty streams flowed down his cheeks.

"Mine... you may never leave..."

Harrowing screams of those he held dear, friends, girlfriend, pleading and begging for mercy. For any sign of humanity still left in the deranged beast that stood before them in human form. They were silenced with a slash of a blade, and the dripping returned, mocking him and driving him to the brink as it reached throughout his mind.  
"Not as long as you live..."

 

Cerulean eyes shot open as Nagisa bolted up in bed, breathing erratic and coated in a thin film of icy sweat. Liquid exuded out of the shining azure eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. Even though the woolen sheets were sheltering her body, shivers racked the frail form.

"Nagisa?"

A soft voice, enveloped in concern, the high-pitched articulation sending his head into a mess of thuds. He turned his gaze over to the concerned girl kneeling beside his bed, amber eyes glossed over and long eyelashes saturated.

"Nagisa, are you okay? Say something babe!"

The nickname shook him out of his dazed state, planting a slight smile on his lips as Nagisa nodded, all movements slow and soft. Frowning, she took note of everything - bloodshot eyes, skin paler than a ghost, shine on his forehead and edging down his neck. It was clear to her that something impactful had happened, yet remained patient for the response, twiddling with her silky lime locks as his aquamarine gaze pierced her.

He blinked once, then twice, before reaching out and beginning to apply affectionate strokes to her hair that had her keening, "I'm alright Kaede. Just a dream."

"Are you sure? You were whimpering and squirming, not to mention crying. Muttering something about someone stopping?" her eyes narrowed and brows furrowed, "Don't lie, it doesn't help. Let me help, otherwise these... 'dreams' won't stop."

"I'm fine, I promise," he gave her a soft kiss to her forehead. 

Sighing in satisfaction and clambering onto the bed and curling up beside him, Kaede began to release subdued purrs at the motion, eyes fluttering closed and relishing in the fact that he was okay.

Only then did Nagisa take note of the dim light that filtered through the window, almost ethereal as it lit up the room with lunar energy. 

Even as her breathing evened out and became quiet, gentle and serene sounds escaping her parted lips, the vividness of the dream replayed in Nagia's mind; no matter how much he pushed the scarring images and noises away, he ended up relenting each time and allowing it to start again like a film on a loop.

It wasn't like an average nightmare, where you get scared but then a couple of hours later laugh at how foolish you had been. No, it was different. Less like a vision and more like a memory, each and every detail was there to the fact his head was still ringing and he could feel the blood searing at his skin. However, the aspect that tormented him the most was the words - how they had been said, the words themselves and the meanings. In fact, Nagisa found himself repeating them subconsciously, as if that would dispell them from his troubled mind.

"I love you, I love you, my little perfection. My little perfection, mine, mine. Nobody else will ever have you. Mine. You may never leave. Not as long as you live."

When this did not work, he turned to the action that always cleared his mind when he was having trouble processing something. When he had a fight with his mother that escalated too quickly, when he was stopped in the school and scorned for his grades, when Gakushu stares at him for a bit too long while passing in the corridors.  
Easing off Kaede as gently as he could, he quickly pulled on some jeans and put a jacket over his night top, before exiting.

 

Now he was outside, the frigid air biting at his skin and the crisp wind making his thin jacket flutter, the nightmare almost dissipated from his mind. While not completely leaving, he was grateful that he could cover it with more prominent issues at the time. One of the being around school

Guilt was a large factor in this issue, how awful it felt to lead Kayano on like he had when she was almost like a cover-up. In fact she was a cover-up.

To hide the fact that after and before school, maybe sometimes on the weekends, he would meet up with Gakushu and sometimes talk, they had a lot in common, not good things but still shared ground. But more often than not, they would kiss - no just a peck on the cheek, but tongues swirling as hand clawed at what was underneath their clothing. It has only advanced from that five times in the passing years, each time it felt so good yet it felt so wrong. A weight lifted from his shoulders yet adding another one twice the weight right back on, only being free for that hour with the one who he was truly attracted to.

To be honest, that was his largest problem. Of course, there were others that were still very disruptive.

Currently, he was living with Kayano as his mother got a bit too extreme in their last interaction and ended up being tried for child abuse. Even though the court tried to find his mild-mannered and caring, yet deadbeat father, he wouldn't give himself up.

Whenever he went to campus, a pair of students who used to be friends with Nagisa would intimidate him, verbally and sometimes physically. There was one time when another student joined them - he was a bit too touchy for Nagisa's taste, and he had known he was correct when the student was expelled in the next month for sexually harassing other students.

Then there were the nightmares that lingered in his mind like a plague for days at a time. Occurring roughly once every week, they were affecting his sleep schedule, resulting in a drop of focus and then a drop in grades, then more concern and disappointment.   
However, in the darkness, he didn't hear the pitter patter of footsteps behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Inhaling deeply, the sound so laced with exhaustion that the air surrounding him seemed to yawn, Nagisa carried on down the street. Unlike before, his steps has purpose, each foot placement resolute instead of the aimless wandering of the past. Another set of softer and more strategic feet caught his attention. However, he just turned, not taking note of how their pace matched until the man started to speed up.

Casting a glance over his shoulder, he saw a tall, sinewy figure behind him, lean form shrouded in the overbearing shadows of the night. Cherry hair swung rhythmically in front of the face, like a slow-burning ember in a pit of ashes.

Just as the stranger was about to catch up with the bluenette, he turned left and halted in his tracks. The sudden movement wasn't anything that the figure couldn't handle, yet he made of point of clashing their shoulders and tripping, stumbling to the sodden concrete - using his hands to break the fall.

Nagisa gasped and crouched down, eyes slightly wide, arm outstretched, a babble of incoherent apologies tumbling from his plump lips. In response, the other just chuckled and pushed themselves to a kneeling positions. The keen golden eyes didn't miss how the cerulean orbs flashed a darker shade as they observed the now damp muscles flexing under the weight of his body.

"It's alright, no harm done. But I could use a hand up if you will."

Those words filtered through the air, almost masked by the light pitter from the clouds, seemed to snap Nagisa into action. He wrapped a lithe hand around the man's wrist and pulled him up - impressing and surprising the other with his strength.

Even through the rain, the rose that dusted across Nagisa's cheeks was not entirely masked as the touch lingered for a bit too long for necessary on the moist muscle.

Offering a amiable smile, a hand was offered, "I'm Karma. Nice to meet you."

It was taken, a gingerly action before Nagisa replied, voice shaking, "Nagisa. Nagisa Shiota."

Just as Karma opened his mouth to add to his introduction, another set of steps were moving towards them. Tutting in satisfaction, he gave a slight glimpse of the incoming person, before shaking his head.

"Well, I need to get going. But, before I get going," taking a piece of crumpled and damp paper from his pocket, Karma checked the ink wasn't running before passing it off to the flustered angel in front of him, "Anyway. See you around Shiota."

Thoughts running through Nagisa's mind as he watched the receding shape of the fetching man melt back into the shadows, as if he was never here at all. Yet there was no mistaking the clear digits on the lined paper that lay in his hand. However, he had little time to dwell on such an encounter, even less to stuff the number into his pocket, before a strong hand spun him around. Sparkling aquamarine met a rich purple.

No words were shared as Gakushu guided Nagisa a few metres before shielding them from the icy pellets of water with the roof of a bus shelter. Their bodies were flush, Nagisa drinking up the warmth exuding from the familiar body.

A chaste kiss was placed on his cheek, "What are you doing out in the rain? You'll get sick."

"I was taking a walk to clear my mind, what's your excuse?"

"Completing some errands for my sadistic father," Gakushu chuckled easily, moving them back and seating them on the bench, "Where is Kaede?"

"Not here."

Almost in an instant, their lips were locked in a passionate yet tender kiss, no teeth or tongue involved, just pure adoration. Nagisa's back was pressed against the sturdy wood, ardent hands caressing his meagre torso underneath the thin shirt. A sultry sigh left Nagisa's lips as the heated digits began to circles his nipples, brushing over them.

Sharpened teeth nibbled his lower lip as fiery amber eyes scowled at the two underneath the bus station, the rain distorting his vision enough that his target's torso was blurred. All he could focus on was the dirty mouth on his, the damned strawberry blonde sullying his magnificent model. Undeniable jealousy and rage flooded his system as pants and gasping moans reached his ears.

 

 

Karma's thoughts were spiralling out of control as he wandered back down the street to his temporary residence. Why did he leave Nagisa when that man was approaching, he had him caught up in his web already! It made no sense - nobody else had ever taken more than one encounter to lure back to his lair.

 

Yet, for the first time, for some flooring reason, he felt the need to take it slowly. This blue-haired beauty was intriguing him to the point where he desired more. More than just crafting and altering the sickening corruption that was his humanity into something pure and innocent, he wanted to see the moment that his porcelain face snapped, where his mind is broken – such a muddle of rage and sorrow for the betrayal it will be simple to swoop in and 'save' him. Some of Nagisa's friends could join in as well, forcing his prince to watch as the scarlet sprayed over Karma's cheeks, staining the tan skin a stunning ruby.

Karma felt the need to make Nagisa feel such immense, incomprehensible pain.

He wanted to see the small man crumbled under his touch, tears melting the thousands of pieces that he shattered into as he slowly began to kill himself, inside out.

And to begin that process, to have him be the one that Nagisa would flock to when the world began to systematically fall apart around him, he needed to distance him from that man.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nagisa... Nagisa Shiota, 15 years old, attends Kunugigaoka Junior High."

His sheet of information found from some research in front of him, Karma sighed in content as his eyes patrolled the page.

"Parents are divorced, his mother took custody before being arrested for child abuse. Father was untraceable, so current residence... with his girlfriend, Kayano Kaede. Oh my, Nagi, you naughty, naughty boy - not as innocent as you appear."

Placing it gently on the table, he pulled the laptop closer to him, hands making swift and practiced on the keyboard, operating like a well-oiled machine. Keys clicking was the only sounds that echoed through the empty apartment. The signature besital grin planted firmly on his lips, Karma was shaking slightly in pure elation as a plan began to form in his head.

 

"What do you mean I'm failing?" his words were shaky, tone barely a whisper as Nagisa stared at Gakushu with trembling eyes. Tears were already collecting above his water line and panic was evident on the pallid complexion, "I can't be, I tried so hard..."

Nodding, Gakushu held the boy closer to him, gently diverting the tears that began to pitter down his face.

"It just doesn't make sense. You were at a strong grade before but it has just dropped, now you are barely on the cusp of passing. But don't worry about it, honestly. Just... maybe try a tutor? Of course, I will help as much as I can, but the festival is coming up and I need to organise it."

Swallowing around the hard lump in his throat, Nagisa was taken aback when the hand that was rubbing soothing circles into his cheek retracted and his rock moved backwards. He whimpered, casting a glance at Gakushu, who had his smug expression back in place. In the corner of his vision, he saw a green updo, and through his tears smiled at his secret lover.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I don't want to end up in E class."

With a final brusque nod, Gakushu spun on his heels and exited through the columns. Nagisa turned himself and faced his cover up, lips upturning in the corners yet not smiling as he made his way over, giving a subtle wave to Kayano.

She stepped forward and captured his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers before leaning over and giving a cute peck on his cheek, "C'mon, we're going to be late for class. Oh, and what were you doing with Asano?"

"I was asking for help, for him to tutor me."

With a slight scoff, Nagisa saw her roll her amber eyes, "No you weren't, you were crying. He made you cry."

"He was my best chance at improving my grades."

He was responded to with a frown. Clearly Kayano was hurt he didn't ask her for help, yet she said nothing except nodding and ushering them to the other set of classrooms.

"Your levels are fine though. Why do you need a tutor?" she inquired as they entered the large building, Nagisa taking a few longer strides to catch up to her. The lights were dim, and the lack of heating made Nagisa pull his sleeves past his elbows in an attempt to conserve the little heat that he produced.

"Something happened, I'm not sure what, but now I am failing all of my classes except Japanese and English. A glitch in the system perhaps, but one that needs to be ironed out."

She nodded, accepting the answer, and they made their way in relative silence.

 

 

He sat on his sofa, staring at the phone in his hand. Displayed on the light screen were the numbers he had inputted, straight from the piece of paper in his pocket. It had been still of life and movement for a long time, just less than a hour.

Finally, a slim finger hit call, and lifted the device to his ear. It was answered in a short amount of time, leaving Nagisa little time to bounce his leg in wait.

"Hello?"

His voice was deep, just as buttery and enticing as when he first heard it. It had an alluring quality to it, breathless as if he had just been doing some intensive. Just the sound alone sent shivers down Nagisa's spine. Sure, he was in love with Gakushu, but he was still allowed to be attracted to someone - having a harmless crush never hurt anybody.

"Hi, this Nagisa. The person you bumped into the other day?"

There was a gravelly chuckle from the other end of the line, "I remember. You were adorable."

Nagisa was now glad it was a call instead of face to face contact, so that he didn't have to hide his prominent blush, yet the reflex was still there to bury his face into the fluffy sleeves of the light grey jumper he stole from a certain boy.

"Oh, shut up. I was actually calling to ask you something, if you don't mind."

"Shoot."

Inhaling, with a few encouraging words on the side, he prepared to ask, "I was wondering if you would help me with my studies? I don't anyone else to ask that could actually help me and has time to do so, but I mean if you don't want to or are busy then you don't have to, obviously I would never force you to do anything you di-"

"Yes, I will. You don't have to ramble sweetie."

Again, his chalky face reddened, but he also exhaled harshly, relieved. Again, a sensual chuckle rang through the phone, "Were you nervous cutie? Just for you, I could never say no to such a lovable face."

"N-no, why would I be nervous? Simply relived you agreed."

"I would love to tutor you, just text me the when and where. Can't wait."

With that final few words, the call was disconnected, leaving Nagisa alone in the sitting room, staring at the now blank screen, only visible image on it a notification saying that Kayano texted him.


	5. Chapter 5

Bouncing his leg to an erratic rhythm, Nagisa bathed in anxiety and dread as he eyed the sleek analogue clock that hung on the wall, parallel to where he sat on the bed. Each second droned on for an eternity, so much so that he found himself confiding in the crisp sound of movement, clinging to it as if it were his saving grace that would hold him together long enough so that wasn't whisked away in the icy wind.

His feelings were a mess. One touch of pressure would sends cracks shooting through the entire surface like a spider web, every piece disintegrating into parts so fine that they could never be put back together. He would be a dysfunctional toy, a husk of a boy.

A light tapping sound broke through the swirl of noxious thoughts that gassed Nagisa's brain, snapping him out of his haze. With another glance at the ticking device, inert feet dragged their way across the matte floor, stumbling until they stilled before the door. It opened with a muted creak, revealing vivid purple orbs.

The effects were instantaneous.

Door flying open, a trembling hand weakly tugging him in by the loose fabric of his black shirt, the thud of textbooks as they fell to the floor. Lips clashed with savage brutality, passion and pure need leaking into the movement, however still not losing the sharpened edge of love. That was what got Nagisa the most.

Tears began to trickle down his cheeks and his body quivered, stick-like arms snaked around the muscular torso. Gakushu tried to back away but was pulled back into the black hole by a sudden force on the back of his head, sucking him deeper into the pit of lust. However, with a final motion, their lips were disconnected.

No words were shared. None needed to be shared. Even if they had spoken, what would they say? Submerged in a fervid soundlessness, they stared into each others' eyes, studying their souls through the glassy irises, prying into the deepest depths of the others' broken soul. Shards of pain, rage and want all mixed into a pile of shattered glass, pressed deep into their chests and forced to beat. Nagisa was the one who made the first move, inclining their head, however was halted by Gakushu.

"Nagisa, I want you. I always will. I love you, more than I should. But we can't. Not when you're like this. Not... here."

A choked sob was ripped from pale lips as he pulled the toned form flush with his, "I know it's selfish, I know, I know that. But I don't care. I need this. I need you. Please. I need... something. This, that, anything. Just give it to me."

The next cry was muffled by his mouth. However this time it wasn't aggressive or demanding. Each movement was light, ghosting over the surface, like a flower just blooming and displaying how pure and innocent the colours are - unblemished by harsh winds or freezing rains. Just bathing in the rich sunlight as if nothing was wrong.

Parting, Gakushu's voice was a mere whisper, "I'll be gentle. I will. Nagisa, let me make love to you."

A 'yes' on his lips, they kissed again.

 

Plaintive moans, sensual whispers and tender caresses so gentle and adoring as they skimmed his milky complexion. Those were the only thing on his mind, along with the doting shushes as long fingers entered his mouth in an attempt to keep his noises down. The soft burn of his entrance was so sweet, the names entering his ears making his body convulse and low wails to enter the atmosphere. Sweat was a shimmering sheen on both of their bodies as they became one.

Then the time that seemed to go so slowly before sped up.

"Where do you have to go?" mumbled Gakushu from where he sat up in bed, purple sheets pooling around his waist to reveal the firm muscles on his torso, hair dishevelled as he raked a hand through it with lethargy.

Forcefully trying to button up his shirt, Nagisa could barely reply with gasping, "Out. I got a tutor who I am meant to meet in 15 minutes."

With a supportive nod, Gakushu planted his feet on the floor and stood up, seemingly nod bothered by his nudity as he strode over and removed Nagisa's trembling hands, replacing them with his own sturdy ones. Black buttons slid glided smoothly over the pearly fabric and his lithe torso was swiftly hidden underneath it.

"Who and where?"

"That guy you saw me bump into yesterday, Karma. And at the park, 5'o clock."

His slick movements stopped. Hands moved from his buttons to splaying themselves flat on his chest, enough to be present but not pushing him backwards, "You're not going."

Azure eyes narrowed marginally, as his own supple hands traced up Gakushu's athletic forearms, travelling down to his wrists with the lightest touch, breath stuttering slightly, "And why not?"

It took Gakushu a moment to respond, moving so his hands were interlocking, "There is something off about him. I don't like it. I don't trust him."

"Just because you don't like that he was flirting with me doesn't mean he's a bad guy. You know I would never do that to you. You don't have to get jealous of him." To this Gakushu scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not that, though I don't like that either. It's something about the way he looked at you, the way he acted... You're not going. Cancel. I can tutor you tonight, okay? It's why I came over in the first place."

Nagisa hummed and spun around, pulling the arms around his shoulders so his back was pressed against the powerful yet nimble structure of his lover, "I was going to ask why you came around without warning." 

"It was a sudden cancellation, I didn't have time to tell you. Say you can't come and stay here with me. If what you are worried about is that we won't get any work done, then allow me to... dispel your worries. We will."

Leaning his head back and tilting it sideways, their lips locked in a comforting manner, teeth nibbling on the other's lower. A gasp that quickly divulged into a moan allowed access for a tongue to slither into him, tasting his gums and teeth before tangling with the other's. After a while, they pulled away, the only reason being air. Pants filled the room and it took everything in Nagisa to not go back for more.

"I need to leave now."

Gakushu inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the back of Nagisa's.

"Let me come with you at least then. I'll pick you up as well. And maybe hover around during-"

Nagisa made a high pitch whining noise and jutted out his lower lip, eyes meeting his lover's with visible annoyance yet also appearing flattered.

Huffing slightly, Gakushu relented, "Okay, okay, fine. But I will drop you off and pick you up. If you have so much one less hair on your head or shed a singular tear, then I will make him disappear. And we're going back to my place."

Smiling, Nagisa leant back and spoke in a seductive whisper, "If you're coming, then hurry up. We're leaving in 2."

It was unexpected to the both of them, that the purple-eyed asshole would be the glue that held Nagisa together, healing his wounds with simple touches and pecks, each word - flirtatious or not - polishing the surface so it shined just that much brighter. And contrary to what you would believe, Nagisa didn't mind the secrecy, or how he had to string Kayano along to make him seem something he wasn't. Even if it added guilt to the load, he accepted that he was entirely selfish. He accepted that he needed Gakushu.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of frequent tapping off a shoe against the same spot on the flagstones rang clear through the empty square, accompanied by the hushed mutterings of a certain agitated redhead. They were the only life in the square, only attended to by the crisp autumn leaves that blew over the stone, drifting on a carefree breeze that danced through the air and ruffled the blood-red locks.

"Where is he? Unless I have been blown off, that damn runt should be here by now."

While usually Karma would have resented calling the blunette beauty a runt, his patience was wearing dangerously thin, already stretched by the half-wit in the cafe he order his strawberry milkshake from. They insisted that he could pay in the leftover change he had in his pocket, not by card, then proceeded to count out each of the notes individually - by the time she was finished his milkshake had mostly melted, which scientists had considered a miracle in the bitter climate they were currently experiencing.

Just as he was about to snap and go back to his warehouse to plot the most agonising and slow torture that led to eventual death for the angel, two sets of heavy boots began to thud in his ears. One set of delicate feet, another more distrustful and announcing their presence as if he couldn't do anything with them there.

This day had been one misfortune after another, and Karma was growing tired of the repetitive and disappointing nature of it. Sure, he had expected and wanted Nagisa to arrive alone so it would be easier to seduce him into spilling his secrets as if he were simply exhaling, but asking for him to be alone would have sounded suspicious. 

With this in mind, he plastered a gentle and kind-hearted smile onto his chapped lips, stuffed his hands into his pockets to increase him temperature, and turned his head.

Sure enough, his blue haired beauty had arrived, face flushed adorably from the temperature and dressed in baggy clothes that seemed to swallow him up. There was also the damned strawberry blonde beside him, an arm way too close to Nagisa's ass for Karma's liking. He inhaled deeply, relishing in the way that the frigid air nipped at the inside of his nose, before calling out,

"Hey Shiota-kun, didn't think you'd show up. Glad to see you're not blowing me off."

Not just yet anyway, Karma smirked internally, insides squirming as the taller of the arriving pair glared daggers at him, a scowl so deeply set on his face that you could bury a body in it. Beside him, Nagisa glowed with virtue, jogging slightly catch up to him, leaving his 'boyfriend' behind him.

Mouth moving very quickly, words almost incoherent, the excuses and apologies tumbled out," I am so sorry Karma-kun, the clock was set wrong and we didn't realise the time-"

At Nagisa's wording, Karma visibly flinched. He couldn't help it. Not only was it obviously a lie, the small quake that traveled up Nagisa's left arm confirmed that to him, but it was how he described him and that intolerable brat. We. As if we were an item. Nagisa and the fucker.

"That's okay, seriously. You're here now anyway."

Donating as forgiving and sincere a smile as he could conjure, Karma waited for the other man to catch up, hands clenching as the arm was slipped back around his waist and a malicious glare was dished out to him.

Nagisa must have noticed the tension between them and decided to step in, clearing his throat weakly, eyes nervously darting around, "Karma-kun, meet Gakushu Asano, a close friend."

Gakushu glowered at Karma still, yet it faltered at how he was introduced, features hardening. With a flirtatious smirk, Karma winked at the shivering bluenette, loving how his body was pulled more firmly beside his 'friend'.

"So that mean you're single?"

Flushing slightly, Nagisa shook his head, "No, I have a girlfriend. Anyway, should we go and find somewhere to study?"

The shiver in the arms were equal, so he wasn't lying. No matter. Karma already knew he was pierced on the strawberry blond's prick anyway. Such a devilish angel.

"You don't sound very happy about your relationship, Shiota-kun," brushing off his question and the look he was receiving, Karma persisted, "But anyway, yes."

I could offer a much better substitute for some loose harlot who you don't even love. If I took you and made you mine you wouldn't need to fill the empty gap with her, to sate your ache and craving for intimacy with some rich asshole who has a tiny cock.

"There's a good cafe the next street over. If we head there now we probably have around 2 hours before it closes," Gakushu chips in, taking his eyes off of Karma and casting an adoring stare to Nagisa, "It's the one that does your favourite blueberry pie and vanilla ice cream."

Before he could suppress it, rose powdered his usually pearly cheeks as Nagisa released an airy giggle, only managing to take catch himself enough not to peck Gakushu's cheek. Said man's heart fluttered in his chest like a butterfly, spreading a warm, fuzzy feeling. A surge of protectiveness washed through Karma's body, eyes glancing between Nagisa and Gakushu, resenting the way that the man was practically giving his future lover heart eyes.

"I didn't think you were coming with us."

Karma had been tactful, trying to come off as polite and simply confused, yet who he was addressing knew his intent exactly. It was met with a tight-lipped smile that seemed to physically pain Gakushu, "We have plans for this evening so I thought I may as well come with him when we met up at his house."

Each word was a step further away, backs turned and pistols at the ready. A challenge towards the other, provoking them, taunting with strong footsteps. Neither were scared or hesitant - pure love and affection vs a twisted, sickening obsession.

"Shall we go? We need to get there soon before it shuts." Nagisa's voice cracked slightly.

Neither of the others' had realised they had been louring at the other with vicious intensity until Nagisa spoke, however it wasn't really a surprise; the intensity of hatred flickering between their eyes was so powerful that there were almost visible sparks.


	7. Chapter 7

"We need to go. Now."

Gakushu's voice was sharp and incident, the urgent tone cutting through even the concern that was evident in every word. Cerulean eyes widened, the crystalline shimmering in the lurid lights that beamed down from above the locked stall, leaving Gakushu's obstinate expression.

"Why? Look, Karma seems very friendly, maybe slightly odd, but he won't try anything. If you're that worried then stick around and we can walk home together."

Their eyes clashed for a moment as the elder paused, gaze burrowing deep into Nagisa, "Can't you see? Is it that subtle? Nagi, I love you, I love you so much, but my word is final. We are leaving. He - that man out there, the stranger you met once before - is not friendly. He is manipulative with grim intentions."

Their hands came together with gentle movements, and lips were connected, before Nagisa pulled away from the moment of sudden peace and serenity, a ghost of smile on his face. Before it slipped, as if on a wet floor, "No. You can't tell me what to do and who I can hang out with. If you dislike him so much then leave; I'll catch you at school tomorrow. I'll need to actually talk to Kayano this evening so we can't talk then."

Despite the smile, his voice was sharp, a cold edge to it that Gakushu had not heard him use in a long while. It meant that he wasn't going to alter his decisions. Aside from irritating that he was being denied, it was also exciting and seductive, the dominance of the tone almost making his thoughts curve in a different direction. There had only been two times where he had allowed Nagisa to use him, and they were some of the best romps he had ever had. However, this was not the time. 

"You know I do this because I love you? Right?"

There was a beat of silence. Purple clashed with blue, their gaze intense, almost pulsating in the still air of the bathroom. Then, Nagisa nodded, movements slow.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

He didn't know how it happened, who leant in first, or when the other untensed and began to reciprocate; all he knew is moments later they were on each other in a slow and tender rhythm with dashes of desperation and insecurity mashed in. Tongues lightly licked at the others' lips but it went no further than that. Hands caressing the others' curves and chest- hard muscle, ample backsides and soft necks.

 

"I'm so sorry about that-"

Nagisa's incoherent babbling as he shot out of the bathroom and rushed back over to the table was cut off by a gravelly chuckle from the table. Gold glittered in the glaring artificial light, pupils dilated and pillowy lips stretched into a grin. Since he had left, Karma had gotten a large textbook out, open near the end, tiny text sprawled across the double page next to a few diagrams. His own milkshake was beside Karma, a white powder sprinkled over the whipped cream that had begun to melt.

"No, I get it, no need to explain. What happened to your friend?" he inquired, lifting his cup from the saucer and lifting it to his mouth, blowing softly to dispel the steam as he mentally tore Nagisa apart, watching with glee as scarlet trickled down his neck like a river.

With a glance over his shoulder, Nagisa's eyes caught the light for a moment, making the blue spark up like electricity and Karma freeze in his place. He was so stunned that he barely even noticed when his question was answered with a shrug and something about him needing to freshen up before heading out, as well a call of his name when he didn't respond. It was as if the room melted away as shimmering amber met a innocent aquamarine, and he was seeing the man in front of him like he had when he first saw him. And in a way he had never seen anyone before.

Nagisa was an angle. He was a child. His hair was silky and thin, gracefully draped over his slim shoulders, over the creased shirt underneath. Lips glimmering as a tongue ran over them, teeth white from behind the pink, and head very slightly inclined to the left, allowing a view of his porcelain neck.

A sudden urge surged through his body and ended in his loin.

Mindlessly, he nodded, mind racing so fast that all of his thoughts blurred together into a picture of the blunette beauty in front of him. For the first time, he was nervous. He was afraid of the unknown that was creeping into him, and he for the very first time, he felt as if he had something to lose. As if his life meant something. As if he had a purpose.

"Anyway, should we get studying?"

Nagisa slipped into the cushioned seat beside Karma, leaning over so he could get a better view of the pages. Each time he breathed, Karma hoped to take in the gas that had left Nagisa, and each time he moved closer, Karma was subconsciously moving closer as well to the heat that was being radiated from the shivering man. 

Minutes faded into hours, and at some point Gakushu passed them casting dirty glances at the redhead, however neither noticed. Hours only snapped back into focus when a waitress wandered up to them, her heels clicking dimly on the floor of the now empty cafe, to tell them it was closing time. They packed up in near silence, the odd comment that earned a breathy laugh from the other.

In a few minutes, they were out of the door, Nagisa gasping as the icy air slapped his frail form, shifting closer to Karma for the sweltering heat that was being exuded by his being. He was quivering like a leaf.

"My place is close. If you like, you could come and warm up, go home in the morning? Relatively more warm."

There was a nod. Trailing Karma like a lost puppy, Nagisa burrowed into his side, eyes closed and arm around his waist. If Karma acknowledged it then he didn't display it, instead removing his jacket and slinging it over Nagisa's shoulders, smiling gently as he cowered into it. The scent of the redhead was pungent and for some reason it made the blunette more secure and relaxed, brushing their hands as they wandered side by side down the deserted streets of the city, lit up by an array of 24 hour supermarkets and residential windows.


End file.
